Christmas Special
by nemaara
Summary: Merry Christmas Raven/Jinx
1. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: TT not from me

Merry Christmas...Eve (US Eastern Time)

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"What is it?" Jinx looked at it.

"It's a box."

"Yes, I realize that, Captain Obvious."

Raven folded her arms across her chest. "Well then now you know."

Jinx gave Raven an annoyed look. "I meant, what's inside of it?"

"How should I know."

"So, we open it and find out."

"See this?" Raven walked over and held up the tag on the box. "It says, 'Do Not Open Till XMas.' So, we wait."

"But nobody cares about that shit anymore! Let's just open it. See, it even says 'for Jinx and Raven'."

"Who's it from?"

"Um... doesn't say. Secret admirer maybe?"

"Tch. Probably my father trying to play a trick on me. Sending us an unopenable black box. I bet there's some sort of magical book inside that will trap our souls in its pages if we try to read it or something."

"But it's so nicely wrapped! You think Trigon would do something like this?"

"The wrapping's black, Jinx. Who else would do that?"

"Uh. All goth people?"

"Hmm. True."

"And you're like... the goth girl, you know."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. See if you can open it then."

Jinx took off the..._whatever that thing's called_... on top of the wrapping paper and then tore that off as well, leaving nothing but the plain, seemingly solid, black box. She turned in this way and that, but there seemed to be no opening.

"How did they put this thing together anyway?"

"Magic."

Jinx glared at Raven before turning back to it. "Oh well, guess I'll just tear a hole in it then."

The pink haired girl got a pair of scissors and tried to cut into the box, but found that it was no ordinary black cardboard. For some reason, the stuff just wouldn't budge.

"Told you," Raven smirked.

Jinx blushed. "Shut up." A ball of pink energy formed in her hand and she grinned, directing it at the box.

"W-wait a sec, Jinx. You might blow up whatever's inside. We don't need to be that drastic."

"I don't care! This box will die!" She let it loose and the pink hex exploded against the box in a cloud of smoke.

"You're so silly," Raven shook her head. "Now look at what you've done."

"Um, nothing?" As the smoke cleared, it appeared that the box was completely unscathed.

"Or really weak," the demoness muttered. "You couldn't even damage a _cardboard_ box?"

The pinkette frowned. "Fine, you try."

Raven's cheeks turned slightly red. "No thanks. Like I said, it says to wait until Christmas to open."

"Or maybe you're just scared that you won't be able to open it."

"Nonsense."

"C'mon, at least give it a try."

"No," Raven turned and left, leaving Jinx to stare curiously at the unopenable black box.

* * *

_Night _

A mountain of gifts sat beneath the giant Christmas Tree in the Titans' common room and even though all of them were supposed to be eating dinner, everyone (besides Raven) could not help but turn to glance at the tree in anticipation of what they might, or might not, get. Most of their gifts were from family, if they still had any, friends, other Titans, and even plenty came from the grateful citizens of Jump City, and then there was the box. A giant box, half as tall as Raven was, who was the shortest of the Titans, but still, who would have given them such a thing?

Jinx and Raven both looked up at the same time and as it happened, made eye contact for several long, rather awkward moments. Pink stared into purple. Raven raised an eyebrow. Jinx smiled. Raven's mouth twitched. Jinx closed her eyes and smiled yet more widely. Raven facepalmed. Jinx looked away and pretended to cry.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Something... going on between you two?"

They both froze. The others didn't know about _them _yet. _And it'll stay that way, _Raven's glare seemed to indicate. Actually, strike that. Jinx knew that Raven wanted _them _to stay a secret. There was no doubt about that. Duh.

"Uh, nothing."

"You were making weird faces at each other."

"Well your face is weird."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome," Jinx beamed at Robin before turning back to Raven, who was smirking very slightly.

"I think I'm done eating guys," Raven said quietly. "Gonna go read."

"What, no Christmas Eve games with the rest of us?"

"Like what?"

"Spin the bottle," Jinx suggested.

"I'm going to read," Raven replied quickly, and got up from the table.

"You know what? I think I'm going to _read _a bit too," Jinx said lightly. "See you guys tomorrow."

The rest of the Titans were left blinking.

"Since when did Jinx read books?"

"Yeah, and why are those two always together?"

* * *

"We're lucky they're clueless," Raven glanced back and noticed Jinx following her down the hall to her room. "Robin might be a great detective in most cases, but he has no talent when it comes to these matters."

"Or maybe he's just pretending to be ignorant. Mind if I join you in your room?"

"To do what?"

"To do what?" Jinx repeated, rather excitedly. "I think you know what. To _read.__"_

"Good. We're going to read one of my favorites tonight. Make yourself comfortable... alright then."

"Your bed is my bed," Jinx smiled widely.

"It's also my bed too," Raven slid under the covers next to the pinkette. And then blushed furiously as she felt a hand creep up her leg. "I thought we were _reading,_ Jinx."

"Oh, fine. You're no fun sometimes."

"Everyone's still awake! You want them to hear random awkward noises when they go back to their rooms? It'll have to wait for later."

"I'm not the noisy one - right, sorry. Go on. What were you going to read?"

"The story of the former thief gone good who got dragged into Hell by a demon lord."

"Wonderful."

"So it goes like this. There was a girl named Lucky. And she really was lucky! She had everything she could want, a beautiful girlfriend-"

"Yeah, sure."

"Money, friends, social status... but one day, she pushed her luck too far and pissed her girlfriend off too much. So her girlfriend decided to prank her-"

"I'm terrified."

"Just wait, it gets better. It happened to be near Christmas so she decided she would give her a _gift, _because, you know, that's what people do at Christmas."

"Uh huh"

"But this was no ordinary gift. It was a great gift. The very best gift. But there was a catch. She knew that Lucky was very impatient, so she decided to make the gift locked until Christmas."

"Wait a second..."

"Oh and the other special thing about it was it was put into a black box that seemed to have no opening and seemed to be made out of ordinary cardboard, only it wasn't ordinary cardboard at all."

"Did you really..?"

Raven closed her eyes, fighting to keep a smile from creeping onto her face. "So on Christmas Day when Lucky finally was able to open the gift-"

"Wait, I don't want to know the end. Stop spoiling things for me!"

"It's just a story, Jinx," Raven said smoothly. "It's not real."

"You liar! Inside that black box is a gift for me! From you! Aww, how sweet-"

"Maybe. But it could be a trap, like I said."

"Yeah, you could fool me. If only you weren't awful at lying."

"It may or may not be something you expect."

"Here, let me tell you a story."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"So there was once a girl, a demon girl actually, and her name was-"

"Raven."

"Rachel, actually-"

"What an ugly name. Was she an ugly girl?"

"No, she was beautiful! At least, her girlfriend thought so. Even if her love of the color black was a bit... excessive."

"It is not!"

Jinx laughed. "Well anyway, it was the night before Christmas and had already gotten a gift for her girlfriend. And she knew that her girlfriend had gotten a gift for her, though she didn't know what it was."

"You did?"

"Of course I did - I mean, of course she did!"

"Best storyteller ever."

Jinx blushed. "You may or may not have missed it. It was under the tree, right next to your box."

"Not my box."

"Sure."

"Wait, it really is there?"

"Possibly."

Raven threw off the covers and phased through the floor.

* * *

"Raven?"

"Uh, hi guys."

"I thought you said you were reading?"

"Checking on something - oh it _is _here."

An abnormally large, completely pink box that also seemed to have no opening. And a "Do Not Open Till XMas" tag. _Copycat._ She phased back through the roof.

* * *

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait."

Raven rolled her eyes. And pouted. "Please?"

"You have to wait! Patience!"

"I hate you - hey!" Raven yelped as Jinx's hand began creeping down her shirt. "Later!"

"When?"

"Consider _that _a Christmas gift. So it'll have to wait until Christmas."

Jinx looked at the clock. 11:04 PM. "56 minutes. Seems like forever."

Raven smirked and slid out of her clothes underneath the blankets. "Yes, it certainly does."

* * *

A/N: Christmas is coming...


	2. Christmas

Disclaimer: Teen Titans not mine

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

* * *

_12:50 AM _

"Jinx, I'm exhausted. No more."

"Tired so quickly? Gotta work on your stamina, Rae."

Raven glared at the pinkette, who was smiling merrily above her, face staring down into her own. "You always get to be on top, and for some reason we always end up on the floor, so of course it's going to be more tiring for me. Being pounded into the ground isn't exactly restful."

Jinx laughed. "Well, whatever. It's past midnight now. Merry Christmas, Rae." She leaned down and hugged the violet haired girl tightly.

The demoness leaned into the embrace for a moment before drawing away.

"You smell like..."

"Like your..."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Another laugh, this one almost like a cat-like purr. "Well, why don't we get cleaned up and see what's inside those boxes, hmm?"

"Maybe later. Let me read a bit first." Raven raised an eyebrow at Jinx's excited look. "I mean _read _a bit, Jinx. As in book. Writing."

"I know, I know. You starting a new book?"

Raven nodded. "Story of old Saint Nicholas, actually. About what made him a saint and how he got to be well, Santa."

"Cool. I'll read with you."

* * *

_A bit of a history lesson... and a bunch of me rambling. Skip if you want - _

"So Old Saint Nick was born in Greece to wealthy Christian parents, who obviously raised him to be Christian."

"Duh."

"I mean, _so _Christian that he ended up being a bishop, you know, one of those guys who like do stuff."

"Higher ranking priests."

"Yeah. So it turns out that like Jesus, he was persecuted by the Romans for being Christian, though he was only exiled and imprisoned. Not crucified. During his life, he did many 'saintly' deeds, and this combined with his suffering merited his saint status."

"Saintly deeds. Great description."

Raven rolled her eyes. "We're getting to that. So one story tells of a time of famine, when food was scarce everywhere, and some sailors arrived on a cargo ship loaded for wheat for the Emperor of the Byzantines. Apparently Nicholas asked them to unload some of the wheat to help feed the people and promised the sailors that they would not lose anything for being so helpful."

"And?"

"A miracle happened. Apparently, somehow, all of the wheat they had unloaded had magically been restored and the portion that had been unloaded was enough to feed a bunch of people for two years."

"Great," Jinx rolled her eyes. "Another 'miracle'."

Raven shrugged. "I mean, it's good that he wants to help people with his powers or whatnot, right? Just like we do."

"I suppose. But it just doesn't seem believable."

"Lots of things don't."

"Well, listen. There's another story of three boys who were lured into a butcher's house during this other famine, and the butcher, you know, being hungry, killed them and stuffed them into a barrel."

"...ew? He ate them?"

"No. Saint Nicholas, being all holy and all that, managed to find out and he resurrected the boys by praying to God. There's another story about a poor man's daughters being unable to get married because they couldn't afford a dowry. So Old Saint Nick decides to help them by throwing them purses filled with gold at night, in order to save them the humiliation of public acceptance of charity."

"That seems more believable."

"And it's great because apparently the poor man found him one day and asked him about it, and Saint Nicholas said that God alone was to thank and nobody else."

"Not like us," Jinx admitted. "We take the credit for saving everyone."

"Well, it is us that does it."

"Guess that's why we're not saints."

Raven nodded. "Though, it's kinda hard not to help everyone and feel good about yourself. I guess we're just not modest enough to do it anonymously and then praise God for everything."

"If there even is any God."

Raven shrugged. "Who knows. There are demon lords and there are deities. Who is to say that there isn't some omnipotent and omnipresent God somewhere, who sends down people like Saint Nicholas to protect the innocent?"

"I suppose. So anyway, how did Saint Nick turn into Santa Claus?"

"Well, a lot of these stories seem to be about him helping children, and kids like toys, right? So on the patron day for children, aka December 25th, I guess, people would give their kids gifts of toys and I guess it gradually transformed into what it is now."

"Eh, doesn't really seem right, does it? I mean, this guy dedicates his life to helping other people and somehow his holiday gets transformed into one where kids whine about what gifts they want."

"Everything gets corrupted in the end."

"That's sad, isn't it?"

"I guess so. You know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like, to be as flawless as these guys were. Even if they are just stories."

"If."

"If," Raven nodded. "Maybe it's just a myth, and they're just idolized. Probably. But still, it should be something we should look to be like."

"We're just humans," Jinx frowned. "Well, demons too. We're not perfect."

"If we were, then we wouldn't have so many problems, right?"

"Duh. Hey, Rae."

"What?"

"I take back what I said. I might not be perfect. But you are to me. I've always thought of you like a saint, almost, you know?"

"... what?"

Jinx laughed. "Funny, since you're a demon, right? But I mean, you always fight to save people because you want to, not out of some sense of self gratification like the rest of us. And then you like never take credit for anything. You just always back away and let us take the spotlight."

"I hate attention," Raven muttered. And then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Except from you," she admitted quietly. "I like your company. But you know, I'm far from perfect."

Jinx shrugged. "To me, you are. Personal opinion."

"Oh, stop it. Romance is dead."

"But love isn't! I mean every word of what I say!"

"Sure. _I'm _perfect. _I'm _like a saint. I'm a demon, for god's sake!"

"So? I don't think what you were born as has anything to do with who you end up being as a person."

"You know, I've always wondered about that. Someone like me, born to be a harbinger of doom, and yet here I am, saving the very people I was supposed to destroy, laying here with a beautiful girl by my side..."

Jinx blushed. "I'm not really beautiful-"

Raven smirked. "And I say to you, 'to me, you are'."

"I thought you said that romance was dead."

"Love isn't!" Raven replied rather excitedly, and leaned in to kiss Jinx on the lips. "You know, they might just be random stories, but sometimes they get you thinking."

Jinx nodded. "Now I don't feel that guilty about getting a gift from you. Even if that's not what this holiday is supposed to be about... message was received. Gotta be more saint-like."

"Keep trying," Raven laughed. "Now, why don't we open our gifts?"

* * *

The black box opened at the touch of her fingers and likewise, the pink box opened as Raven touched its smooth surface. Both opened to reveal very similar, if not identical, crosses suspended on fine, silvery necklaces, edges laced with gold and diamond. Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"You bought me this?"

Raven shook her head. "I told you, I actually didn't get this for you. I was planning on getting something else, but I figured there would be something cool inside so I kinda just-"

"Same with me," Jinx admitted rather sheepishly. "I didn't think there was anything you really wanted for Christmas, otherwise I would've gotten it for you."

"It's alright. I have you. That's all I need."

Jinx smiled. "Thanks. I wish I could say the same to you, but that's not true."

Raven frowned. "Uh. Sorry. I guess I wasn't very thoughtful. Anything you want?"

"Yeah. I really wanted another round of-"

Raven blushed. "_That _is not what I meant by a gift."

Jinx laughed. "If that's the case, then you'll do just fine. We don't need anything but each other."

She leaned in to kiss Raven, but at that moment, they both sensed a presence behind them and turned, eyes scanning the darkness carefully. It was a pale, bearded old man with a white cap on his head, garbed in long white robes, with a gold cross on his chest. His eyes opened and the serene, calm gaze instantly quelled all nervousness within both of them.

"You're..." Jinx's voice stuck in her throat.

He gestured at them smoothly, radiating happiness. "It seems that you two understand. God sends his blessings upon both of you. Along with a gift. Enjoy your lives together, and may nothing ever tear you apart."

Raven and Jinx both glanced down as they noticed rings appearing on their ring fingers, white rings each engraved with a tiny raven nuzzling with a cat.

"You may kiss the bride," he smiled down at them, then disappeared.

It was silent for a moment.

"Married?"

"Not officially. But we're together, you know. The two of us. _Together._"

Jinx laughed. "We were always together, silly."

"Still reassuring," the violet haired girl smiled. "So, which one of us is the bridge."

"You are." Jinx leaned in and kissed her, feeling their tongues mingle together as their lips touched. It lasted several moments until both of them drew back to catch their breaths. "You know, I was going to do that anyway, before we were interrupted."

"Why don't we take this back to my room again," Raven said breathlessly. "No need to stand here kissing like idiots when we can be doing other things."

"Consummating our marriage?"

"Let's go with that," Raven slipped her hand into Jinx's and they left together once more.

* * *

A/N: A little rambly, but whatever. Merry Christmas!


End file.
